


NOT A BEAUTY QUEEN

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [66]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Angry Stiles Stilinski, Bullied Stiles Stilinski, Bullying, Car Accidents, Chubby Stiles, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Lonely Stiles Stilinski, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Bad Friend, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had always been a struggle not to feel like something useless, unwanted or ugly. Stiles couldn’t point out when exactly she’d learned she wasn’t beautiful, it just felt like she’d always been on the ugly-side of things so much so that even her own mother had sighed sorrowfully while saying, `I wish you could be as cute and pretty as Lydia and Heather.´ <br/>Not every girl is born to be beautiful, Stiles if anyone knew it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend Artful asked for a fic with always a girl Stiles (which was a shocker because she’s not all that into fem-Stiles) but go figure she’d ask for a chubby-fat-female-Stiles with self-confidence issues, I think she’s trying to get me to kill myself. She also asked for Stiles to get in an accident and she’s found by Derek or Boyd or Isaac or Jackson but the one who finds her is like in love with her.

 

Stiles was shivering from head to toe as she scrambled through the messy forest floor with rain pouring down on her like somewhere in California some old guy with a beard was finishing the last touches on his ark. She’s miserable and not simply because she was soaking wet and achy after their run in with a troll, the thing had been huge and Stiles wanted to describe the creature more as a giant but according to the falling-to-pieces-by-the-minute book written in Norwegian no less the creature they had faced had been your run of the mill troll and not a giant which of course begged the question what exactly would the average size of a giant be?But what really made Stiles miserable that late evening was the fact that her clothes were now attached to her like a second skin revealing the unwanted shape of her body, although it wasn’t like none of the werewolves or humans in their pack weren’t aware of how big and fat she was truly was beneath all the layers of clothing she wore in a feeble attempt to hide her shame,everyone _knew_ especially it didn’t matter what she did or wore she was the fat one in their chaotic pack and none of them ever allowed her to forget that even Scott made the occasional (daily) fat joke about her which hadn’t bothered her all that much when he’d been a wheezing asthmatic scrawny loser but now when he too looked like someone who’d been carved out of marble the jokes seemed to hurt her more, thenagain lately every little jibe and comment about her appearance seemed to cut her deeper and deeper with each passing day;most nights when she lay in her bed those words old and new sprung alive within her mind until she either cried herself to sleep or grabbed one of her little friends hidden in her underwear draw their stinging touch bringing forth the blood beneath her skin and that feeling and sight always lulled her mind into a sense of clam she could never find in any of her medications.

 

She really hated being around all these beautiful people which seemed to find bemusement in pointing out all her faults. 

 

`You alright, slowpoke? ´ Scott asked wearing that usual stupid grin of his when he thought he was being funny but he really wasn’t. Scott passed her with easy steps and without even being out of breath and it all just rubbed Stiles the wrong way. 

 

`What’s wrong? Is lard-ass getting tired already? ´ Jackson snickered from somewhere behind her and by the most vengeful Gods and their minions did she hope he was still limping around.

 

`I’ve got a piece of chocolate we could tie it on a stick like a carrot, that should get her moving.´ Erica laughed from somewhere upfront, Stiles squeezed her eyes-shot and just tried to will away the tears that were threatening to escape. 

 

`The last thing she needs is chocolate.´ Derek growled from somewhere at the back of their group, probably still leaning on Boyd for support after nearly being crushed by a giant-of-a-troll, there are several chuckles of, `That’s true.´ and it’s at that moment Stiles has reached her limit on how much abuse she can take, she’d dealt with the snickering and horrible mean jokes since she was a toddler, Christ her own mother hadn’t been very supportive of her always sighing over all the prettier girls in Stiles’ class asking her god why her daughter couldn’t be as pretty as Heather or Lydia.Her own father could drink a whole bottle of Jack without Stiles complaining once but if she had one can of sugar-free cola her dad gave her a disappointed look on his face, or if she looked yearningly at a bag of chips or a candy bar he’d always sigh heavily and shake his head.

 

`That’s it! ´ Stiles screams a flash of lightning finally showing her where everyone was, `FUCK YOU! Fuck all of you! ´ She yells and everyone stops moving and just stares at her until Isaac decides to push her last button of restrain by speaking. 

 

`Someone’s blood-sugar is low, get her a candy-bar…´Isaac says but he doesn’t get to finish before he’s been made well acquainted with Stiles fist, his nose lets out a horrible crack of a sound or perhaps it’s Stiles throbbing fist, Isaac staggers a few steps away from her clutching at his bloodied nose and Erica begins to growl menacingly but Stiles doesn’t fucking care if she just punched Erica’s little brother or something because Stiles is so done with everything. 

 

`SHUT THE FUCK UP! ´ Stiles haulers tears stinging her eyes, `I’m so fucking done. I’m done with all of you.´ and she’s really trying not to start crying but there’s a nauseating lump in her throat and she can’t help it, `you think I like it, always being the fat-ugly-useless person you all see me as!? You think this is fun for me? DO YOU?!´ No one moves or says anything which is probably the only reason she continues venting instead of breaking down sobbing which would be so much more humiliating. 

 

`I hate it! I fucking hate having to get up in the morning knowing that the first thing I’ll see is my dad’s disappointed look or hear him say the goddamn thing he always says before I leave for school, “Try and get something healthy to eat honey”.Has he even fucking seen the shit we’re served? And I haven’t had a fucking slice of pizza or a fucking burger because the looks a I get when I do try and get one slice or one burger is so fucking judgmental and disgusting even from my so-called best friend.´ Stiles turns towards Scott who looks almost startled by the attention, but she turns away soon enough to continue her venting,` I haven’t had ice-cream in five-years not since Scott’s birthday,´ and now she’s turning back towards the person who shouldn’t judge her the way he’s done especially since perfect-Allison came around, ` and even then Scott you had to point out I’d gotten a bigger serving than you,and it wasn’t even my fault! Do you remember what you said Scott? Do YOU?!´ Scott shook his head or at least she thinks he does, and either way she’ll gladly and painfully remind him, `YOU, my _best friend_ , asked me why I had to be such a greedy pig! ´ Her voice is breaking a little because she’s starting to remember every goddamn time she’d just wanted something good, delicious, like ice-cream or even a snickers bar, but the looks she’s gotten just for standing there in front of the goodies have caused her to walk out the store empty handed.

 

`Or how about that joke Jackson about me _never_ getting a driver’s license because I was too fat to get behind the wheel of a car? ´ she glares at the werewolf, `I almost didn’t get it because I was so fucking terrified of it being true. And want to know what, I loved to swim, I fucking loved it but I can’t stand getting into a swimsuit not since your fucking birthday party Jackson – we we’re seven years old Jackson, and what did you guys say when I went to the pool?´ 

 

`Look out the whale is coming.´ Jackson answers voice a little bit on the low-side but everyone hears it even the humans and some of them even remembers that day.

 

`And I WASN’T even the fat-kid at the time if I recall that was Matt wasn’t it? ´ Jackson nods as do all the other’s who’d been at the party that day. 

 

`The only time I’ve been at a pool since then was when I saved Derek’s ass while you Jackie-boy was going through your lizard-phase.´ Stiles’ voice is sore and she feels like she’s slowly chocking on her own tears which is a strange idea at itself because Stiles is pretty sure isn’t normal because she’s cried herself to sleep since the age of five when her mother had called her fat because she’d been stupid to ask her mother why she wasn’t allowed to take part in little miss Beacon Hills like Lydia and Heather were.

 

`You think I enjoy getting dressed in the morning knowing that even if I think for a fraction of a second I’m pretty someone like I-don’t-know,´ Stiles glares over at Lydia, `takes it upon themselves to point out that no matter how much make-up or clothes a cow puts on she’s still just a fat-ugly-cow.´

 

`Stiles.´ Lydia says her voice a little bit shaky but Stiles isn’t done and so she steams on with her anger.

 

`I’ve dreamt about going to Comic Con for years and I even got tickets a few times but I always end-up selling them because I can’t stand going because I’m so fucking afraid of being judged, laughed at, because I always get judged and laughed at no matter what I do. ´ and now she’s crying, and Stiles hates herself for crying which isn’t knew because she hates herself all the time.

 

`Every night when I got to bed I hope, I fucking wish I’ll die during the night.´ another crack of lightning lights the area they are standing in but she doesn’t see the looks the others are giving her because she glaring the shape of her body her stomach and thick thighs, `or that when I drive to school or from school that I’d die in a horrible car accident. He’ll do you know what I thought about when Peter ran around crazy?I thought this is my chance to die, but all he did was offer me the bite!´and she’s so angry at the memory of how disappointing Peter had been to her, `And when Matt pointed his gun at me I fucking wished he’d pull the trigger, and when Gerard caught me and hit me over and over again I didn’t ask him to stop because I was brave or something – I didn’t ask him to stop because I wanted him to kill me and I cried because he didn’t. I wasn’t even worth the time to kill.´ 

 

`You know what. ´ Stiles says with a heavy sigh, she’s just so worn down by everything and everyone; she needs a break from everyone and everything.

 

` I’m done.´ Stiles says before turning around,she walks away right past Erica and Allison as well as a pitiful looking Scott they all gawk at her like she’s grown a second head or something.Stiles is thankful over finding her Jeep just behind the trees and so she’s in her Jeep before Scott is anywhere near to ask for a ride home not that she’d give him one, Stiles is done playing nice. She speeds away from the others who are slowly appearing from behind the trees, driving down the muddy road too fast considering how heavy the rainfall but she doesn’t care about any of it, she just wants to go home and hide away from the world for a while.

 

Her phone is ringing but she ignores it for the sake of her tears which are falling almost as unrelentingly as the pouring rain, it feels like not only is the heavens weeping as if there was no tomorrow but so are her own tears, Stiles knows she should slow down but she just wants to get home, crawl into bed and just finish crying for the day in peace. She’s crying so much that she doesn’t see or register the truck coming at her; it’s only when Stiles feels the impact that she realizes her mistakes of which one is the lack of wearing her seatbelt. 

 

** ~*~ **

 

Crammed into their cars the pack drives off after Stiles not that any of them were chasing after her, they are all a little bit too shocked to think of doing such a thing. Everyone is deep in thought about what their friend and possible comic-relief had said they take off driving down the same stretch of muddy road where now deep tire-tracks speak of Stiles’ hasty retreat, Derek’s at the front with Boyd and Erica in his car while Scott and Isaac were in Allison’s and Jackson had his beloved Porsche all too himself. 

 

Derek’s driving at a reasonable speed, keeping his eye on the rearview mirror to make sure his pack is following safely behind him, the mood in the car is tense and grim even the Alpha feels bad about the fact that a member of his pack felt so horrible about themselves that they would’ve rather died at any given moment than lived on for a day.Derek is so deep in thought that he barely manages to catch sight of a figure running up the road waving its arms in a desperate fashion Derek barely has enough time to break to avoid hitting the running figure.

 

`What the fuck.´ Erica groans from the backseat rubbing her head which she’d bumped in the process of Derek slamming on the breaks, but before Derek has a chance to say anything there’s a man yanking the driver’s side door open and yelling with an air of panic, `There’s been an accident, I need a phone.´ Derek hears the other cars pull to a stop at the side of the road while also hearing the fear and guilt in this frantic strangers voice, `Shit. Fuck. I hit a car, I – I think she’s dead.´ 

 

Derek glances over at Boyd who quickly pulls out his phone and starts to call for help. Derek slips out of his car and past the nearly hysterical man; he can see the large truck that looks like it had decided to park itself right across the road, and Derek is well aware that without this man babbling on about what had happened he would’ve most likely crashed into the dark side of the truck without realizing it before it was too late. 

 

`What’s wrong? ´ Scott asks while climbing out of Allison’s car. 

 

`I – I think she’s dead.´ the man with a significant sized coffee stain on his Harvard sweatshirt says while close to tears, `Oh my God, I think I fell asleep.´ 

 

Derek takes off running towards the truck, he hears the fifty-year old man shout after him, `The car it’s down there down the embankment, ´ and then the man says something that causes Derek to stop in mid-run but only for a fraction of a second, what the man says causes not only him to scream and run but also Scott who sounds like he’s suddenly lost everything on the rainy night. 

 

`It’s a pale-blue Jeep, I think it’s a Jeep.´ 

 

There’s shattered glass everywhere on the road as well as pieces of metal. Scott is down the embankment first, sliding down the muddy broken trail down to the Jeep stuck at the bottom of the steep embankment, the vehicle is now nothing but a twisted and bent heap of metal now, the wheels facing the sky move lazilythe sight causes Derek to pause because it’s just so damn disturbing sight. Scott doesn’t pause once not once to think or take in the surroundings, all he does is fight his way towards the broken car while screaming for his best friend, it’s only when Scott screams for Derek’s help so they could flip the car upright that the Alpha snaps out of his head where memories of the young woman had played around. It doesn’t take much to flip the car back up on its wheels and as soon as it’s upright Scott rips the driver’s side door off its hinges tossing it as far as possible. 

 

`Stiles!´ Scott yells into the car but falls silent when the seat is empty and both the young werewolf and Derek just stand there gawking at the empty vehicle, but then they hear the horrific screams coming up from the road and they know Boyd and Isaac had found Stiles Stilinski. 

 

****

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15min is back oh sweet mother this is so not my day, but any way. So my friend Yikes asked for a chapter for this old fic, she asked for Jordan Parrish to be introduced into this story, and to see a little bit of what he thinks about Stiles. I’m not going to lie about how unhappy I’m with this turn of events but, hell a deal is a deal.

 

Her face is a bloodied mess, almost unrecognizable. Shattered pieces of windscreen was imbedded into the once pale and beautiful skin, those sharp little pieces were like tiny bloodied diamonds.That cute upturn of a nose looks crushed like God had suddenly decided having her face torn-up and lips bloodied and torn with facial bones clearly broken and rearrange wasn’t enough he just had to break her nose too; God just had to break everything that was Stiles Stilinski. 

 

When he’d come to the scene of the accident he’d struggled to accept that the body twisted body on the road was her, because his mind had screamed that the someone so broken and bent couldn’t still be alive. However no matter how hard he wants to argue against reality one thing is for sure and that is the horrible truth that it is in fact Stiles Stilinski who has been dumped on the ground like some unwanted doll. 

 

He doesn’t know it’s her, not until he sees the devastated look on the face of Scott McCall, and when he hears the teen whimper that odd but yet befitting name he’d never heard before not until he’d walked into the sheriff’s station and this girl with a nervous smile introduced herself while handing him a batch of freshly baked cookies. This girl, this start of a woman had visited sheriff’s the station almost daily always bringing something or other for her father to eat or some form of a treat for the men and women working at the station with him, Jordan has spoken to her and laughed with her about the silliest of things; never had he thought that he’d find Stiles like this soaked to the bone and broken.

 

Realizing who it was should’ve perhaps had him react more like the other teens on the road but instead all of his training kicked in, Jordan Parrish set aside his own thoughts and feelings and focused on the victim, if he starts thinking on who this horribly injured person was then he would lose is ability to function. 

 

Jordan becomes almost deaf to the sounds and people around him, he doesn’t hear what the kids he’s seen Stiles with say, he doesn’t care that his pushing a couple of them away so that he could be there with her, all he focuses on is the girl who could make him laugh so hard that he’s snorted coffee out of his nose twice. 

 

The Deputy checks on her airways as best he can and he’s not at all pleased or comforted by what he finds. He curses out loudly because he suspects the girl on the road has punctured a lunge, and her nose is crushed and her mouth is full of blood as she’d broken a couple of teeth and bit her tongue. His reaction causes Scott to cry out loudly for the girl on the road and someone else whimpers loudly from his side. But not only is the victim having a difficulty breathing but she’s also bleeding all over the place, and Jordan feels panic grasp at his heart he needs the paramedic’s right there at that second. 

 

But the help they need isn’t there and so Jordan begins to bark orders to those around him, however only the guy with the thick set of caterpillar eyebrows and the girl with long blond hair leaps in to help, starting on her own to try and put pressure on the small gash that however was bleeding as if the quicker the body was without blood the better it would be for the bleeding person, she’s shouting for more help and they need more help because there are so many cuts that needs attention even with Jordan and leather-jacket trying their best. 

 

`Shit.´ Camaro guy curses looking up at Jordan eyes full of dread and sorrow, `her – her heart stopped.´ 

 

Jordan starts immediately chest compressions, Stiles had told him to trust this guy and Scott no matter how strange things might sound and so he did even now, Hale barks suddenly at the other teens and suddenly the kid Isaac is there putting pressure on the badly twisted and sliced-up leg while the spoiled brat Whittemore jumps in to breathe for the girl who it seemed had stopped being.

 

`Come on Stilinski.´ Whittemore hisses, `You are too fucking stubborn to die like some roadkill bitch.´ 

 

`She’s bleeding out.´ Erica says and she sounds more willing to accept the death of this girl on the road than what Jordan or Hale seems to be. 

 

When the familiar sound of sirens break through the nights Jordan Parrish thanks the God he’s mother had raised him to believe in, his heart stutters as a drop of hope makes itself known inside his chest because now Stiles could get the help she needed. He nearly weeps with joy when he’s told to step aside, needing a distraction that isn’t having to watch as Stiles body is saved and abused all at the same time, he begins to look around trying to figure out how Stiles had ended-up where she was, but the thing is he can’t even see the Jeep which confuses him to no end.

 

`STILES!?´ Jordan hears a familiar voice screams like life had suddenly become something absolutely horrific, it sent a chill through Jordan’s body, `No! No not my girl! Please God not my daughter.´

 


	3. Lines and bruises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found it! I found the chapter (as you can see), took me forever but I did, I did find it. Bloody heck, I need to stop writing chapters into other stories I'm writing... like seriously this searching for chapter's is a pain in the ass. 
> 
> But at least now I know that yes I can find my chapter's if I just read carefully through my junk. 
> 
> I do hope you will enjoyed this chapter because I sort of do, it's not perfect but I like it for some reason. Oh shit should warn you it's in the Sheriff's POV!

  
Sheriff Stilinski had feared that this day or rather night would come, he’d had nightmares about the day when a call would come to the station or to the house that held the dreadful message that his daughter, his only child, had been in some form of an accident, but dreams and thoughts were just that and reality was far worse. The very second Davis, a man who’d been there to see Stiles take her first-steps which just happened to take place between what had once been his and Davis’ desks but were now Davis’ and Parrish’ desks, had turned towards him the lack of color on his well-aged face had been alone enough to drive in the message that something bad had happened to his daughter, and once Davis did tell him what had happened John had rushed out of the station leaving behind a still handcuffed wannabe burglar in the small interrogation room, but no matter how fast or how the loud the sirens rang or how brightly the lights flashed he could do nothing to undo the fact that when he finally reached the accident sight his daughter was closer to death than she was to life.

Frankly he’d barely been able to recognize his own daughter and yet he’d known it was his baby girl even at a distance, he felt it in his very bones and in his heart that felt like it was being squeezed tightly until he could no longer breathe. John knew from the sore throat that he’d screamed or been screaming as the strangers worked to bring back his only child. John knows that if he hadn’t been allowed into the ambulance with his kid he might’ve crashed his cruises when his heart decided to give him a reminder why exactly Stiles kept feeding him rabbit food and tofu instead of burgers and bacon, the doctors had called it a warning and he’d called it a nuisance as he was separated from his daughter the second they arrived at the hospital; Melissa had kept him updated as he lay in bed being useless while he was being monitored like some old and feeble man who wasn’t just having chest pains because his daughter had been in a horrible accident, and although he wasn’t entirely sure it was doing his heart any favors hearing about the shape his daughter was in he did appreciate it, by the time his broken little girl was finally out of surgery he was deemed well-enough to see her as long as he remained in his wheelchair and did as he was told.

Although he had been warned about all the wires and machines it was still a horrible shock to him to find his daughter so un-Stiles-like. The sight of his baby girl all bruised, motionless and unable to breathe on her own, the last that remained of his stoic-cord and so he broke down crying as the seriousness of her situation truly settled in his tired mind. His daughter was hanging on by a thread although she hadn’t broken her spine or neck there was concern over the amount of trauma to her head; she was in a coma someone had said, a coma of which she might come out of once the swelling to her brain lessened, then again might not.

No one could give him a straight answer about what to expect as unlike broken bones and bruised skin the brain was a tricky thing, which of course John knew because after Claudia’s diagnosis he’d spent hours reading-up on her illness as well as anything in regards to the brain in a desperate attempt to understand and fix what had been slowly destroying the love of his life.

Never had he thought knowing so much about head trauma, about brain bleeds and swelling would leave him feeling so terrified as he sat next to the bed where his unconscious daughter lay unmoving with an terrifyingly loud machine working on keeping her alive as she was unable to breathe on her own accord. Her spine was intact but the rest of his daughter seemed broken so much so he just couldn’t recognize her.  
  
`She’s a proper fighter.´ the doctor who’d done her best to not make Stiles’ situation sound hopeless said trying to give him hope he felt he had lost, and John just nodded hands shaking as he reached out to hold Stiles’ hand, and without another word the woman slipped out of the room leaving John alone with his daughter and the disturbingly loud machines.

The sun was high on the sky by now revealing just how much time had passed since his world came so close to collapsing, certainly it still could as Stiles was hardly out of the woods yet, but she was hanging in there and so there was still hope for the both of them at least that was what he tried to convince himself to believe.

John isn’t sure how long he’s been sitting there when Melissa slips inside the room, she looks sad and tired as she hands him a tray of food just the sort of healthy crap Stiles would try and get him to eat.  
  
`You need to keep your strength-up John,´ Melissa tells him before moving over to check on Stiles vitals, `She’ll need you fit as a horse once she wakes-up.´

`If she does.´ John says without thinking which earns him a sharp and angry, `Don’t you say that – don’t you even think that.´

Never before had he seen Melissa look so angry or at least never with him and John has no idea how to respond to it.

`She’ll get through this, she will.´ Melissa says firmly but there’s sadness in her eyes which she just can’t mask and it makes his stomach turn.

`What – what aren’t you telling me? What’s wrong?´ John asks placing the tray on the small table near him, the stench of the food making him feel sick to his stomach, the nurse seems hesitant and so he calls out to her demanding answers with just the use of his voice. Melissa looks reluctant to divulge her secrets but does so when he attempts to get out of his wheelchair.

`I - I think you should talk to Scott,´ is all Melissa says and John doesn’t miss the way her voice drops a little when it came to voicing her own sons name, that alone is enough to set alarm bells ringing inside John’s head like it did after one of Scott’s birthday parties was over and done and he found his daughter crying in the bathroom, Stiles hadn’t told him what had happened but John had called Melissa who the following day called him to tell him her son was coming around to apologize to Stiles of what John still didn’t know to this day.

`Melissa, what’s going on – tell me, just for once tell me.´ Melissa looks torn but then she appears to make her decision and with a sigh she begins to tell him things he doesn’t want to hear, she tells him how Stiles had earlier that evening revealed to her friends how little she thought and felt about herself, of the heartbreaking way she believed he thought about her, and by the time Melissa had finished telling him of the miserable view his precious little girl had of herself John’s chest aches once more and he’s barely able to breathe or think properly.

It was incredibly difficult for him to hear now as his daughter was so close to slipping into the hands of Death that she’d wished in secrecy for just that, to hear how she’d hoped for it before going to bed or heading off to school was something John had never imagined possible after all this was his daughter they were talking about; his smiling kid who did her best to prolong his life, he couldn’t accept it as the truth and he wanted to argue that they were all wrong, he wanted to demand these hateful lies to stop because his baby girl couldn’t think like that, but he was too exhausted physically as well as psychologically to do so and so all he said was.

`She wouldn’t – she doesn’t want to die. Just because I say at times that I’m going to kill her doesn’t...´

`She’s been cutting herself John,´ Melissa sighs as if she’s disappointed with him, and yet she does it in such a soft way it doesn’t fuel any sense of anger he might feel over her complete disregard to the truth.

`No. No she hasn’t.´ John says after the words, the suggestion his daughter had been hurting herself intentionally had settled within his already rattled mind, he is stubborn in his belief because his daughter wouldn’t do such a thing after all Stiles hated the sigh of blood it made her dizzy and close to fainting.

Melissa’s beautiful eyes flash with something he hasn’t seen before and she moves far too quickly for him to stop her, pulling back the covers to reveal what should be the pale flesh of her thighs but which are bruised now, but even with those marks that spoke of the abuse her body had taken when that stupid old wreck of a Jeep failed her, there was no hiding the pale pink and almost white lines of skin that had mended itself without his knowing.

`There’s more on her stomach,´ Melissa whispers voice soft and gentle, and dare he say it when she made such a valiant effort to appear strong, sorrowful.

John’s heart sinks to the floor and he can’t stop the tears that start to fall, a trickle at first that turned into a desperate sob, tears streaming down his cheeks that overshadow the grief and pain he’d felt after Claudia’s passing.

He could not help but wonder if his daughter would indeed fight to stay alive, if she had the will to fight her way back to him. He could not help but wonder if he would be forced to experience the horror that was burying his own child, the thought of having to lay his daughter in the ground like he’d done Claudia has him crying out in despair.

He accepts the comfort Melissa offers him even if he feels he does not deserve it. John clings to her as tightly as he wishes he could do his daughter.

`I – I can’t – I can’t lose her too.´ he confesses as he cries his desperation, his pain, his fears against the familiar shoulder of the woman who’d been there to help him deal with the female problems that came with his little girl growing into a woman without the gentle guidance of her mother. Melissa doesn’t lie to him, she doesn’t promise him Stiles would wake-up and that she would be fine, all she does say as she holds him and comforts him is, `We’ll get through this. You’ll get through this John.´

He however struggles to believe her.


	4. Secrets in dark eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny chapter finally found. Hopefully you’ll enjoy it. 
> 
> And I know it is short, the next chapter I do believe is longer.

  
  
Weeks had passed since Stiles Stilinski almost slipped from them as well as a week since she’d shown the first signs of perhaps returning to consciousness, Parrish hadn’t been there but he’d been told by the Sheriff that Stiles had opened her eyes for a few seconds her unfocused gaze landing on him after a little bit of coaxing. The Sheriff had believed it was a good sign.

Parrish hadn’t been at the hospital much, far too busy trying to understand how Stiles had almost ended-up dead on the side of the road, the answers deluding him as her friends weren’t all that forthcoming with information. The investigation was finally over and done placing the blame on the driver of the truck, the man hadn’t even made an attempt to switch the blame from himself to Stiles too riddled with guilt, but even now after judgement had been served the young Deputy still couldn’t get rid of a nagging suspicion that something just wasn’t right; the fact that Stiles hadn’t been wearing her seatbelt bothered the young deputy perhaps more than it should, but if indeed Stiles had intentionally been driving around without a seatbelt then Parrish honestly hadn’t known her as well as he’d thought he did.

Parrish couldn’t believe that Stiles would intentionally drive without her seatbelt on, she was far too smart to do something so stupid, just the idea of her consciously driving around without a seatbelt was just as unrealistic to him as the idea of him suddenly turning purple from head to toe.

He knows something had to have happened to make Stiles forget to put on her seatbelt, and Parrish knew that whatever it was that had driven Stiles to make such a dangerous mistake her friends knew exactly what it was, he could feel it in his bones. Parrish was also fairly certain that whatever had transpired to drive Stiles to make such a near fatal mistake the Sheriff knew the answer, and by the way the Sheriff had banished Scott McCall and his friends from Stiles’ bedside there was no shadow of doubt they had something to do with what had happened, and the Sheriff knew exactly what had happened and the man wasn’t sharing.

Jordan Parrish hated not knowing, it was eating away at him.

As he stepped out of the elevator his stomach churning a little as he took his first couple of steps heading towards the room where he knew Stiles was kept, Parrish hoped that by now he would be able to recognize her once more, it had surprisingly difficult for him to see Stiles, the girl with the wickedly sharp tongue and a wit so broken; certainly it was easier to lay his eyes on her once Stiles was deemed capable of breathing on her own, but Stiles wasn’t Stiles at least not in Jordan Parrish’s mind unless she was awake and aware of what was happening around her.

Perhaps he’d grown too fond of the Sheriff’s daughter, Jordan thought as he turned the corner only to find Melissa and the Sheriff standing outside what was Stiles room at the hospital, both wearing expressions that did nothing to ease the sudden tightness surrounding his heart.

His hands are shaking and he can barely hold on to the cups of coffees he’d brought with him, the coffee was his excuse to why he was turning up at the hospital in the first-place, it wouldn’t do if he just spilled it all over himself or the spotless floor beneath his feet.

`What’s going on? What’s wrong?´ Jordan asks as soon as he’s close enough to do so without having to yell, and yet he seems to startle not only the sheriff, the older male giving him a curious look with his weary and red-rimmed eyes.

Melissa who was trying keep a brave face as she delivers what the young deputy dreads will be a piece of news that would leave not only the Sheriff devastated.

`Stiles – she woke-up, but she’s just a little bit confused.´ Melissa says softly which seems to rub the sheriff the wrong way as he snaps at the woman who was clearly trying to keep a brave face.

`A little confused? A little confused!? ´ the Sheriff hisses furiously, Melissa visibly jumps at the sudden amount of hostility directed at her and the rest of the world.

` She didn’t know who I was! My own daughter, she – and she could barely say it. She could barely express it. That’s not being a little bit confused Melissa! ´

Jordan Parrish feels his heart stop, his stomach drop at this. Of course he’d been aware that there had been trauma to Stiles’ head, he’d been aware that there had been swelling to her brain, yet he hadn’t wanted to spare a single thought to the terrible possibility that there could be some permanent, life-changing damage done.

Turning his gaze towards the open door through which he could find Stiles Stilinski.

The distressed voices of the Sheriff and the nurse who could’ve so easily been mistaken for Stiles’ mother, Melissa had been watching over the girl, their voices becoming muffled until they were but white noise. Jordan could hardly breathe as set of brown eyes, dark like the most darkest and richest of chocolates in the dim lit room, there was no recognition there but he hoped that one day there would be not just for the sake of the devastated man yelling but also because Jordan missed Stiles Stilinski. 

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see I couldn’t choose between Jackson, Boyd, Derek or Isaac. A part of me wanted it to be Boyd because he didn’t say anything mean to her here and maybe he’d sort of understand the difficulty of dealing with how people see you, then again I also wanted Jackson who’s sort of shocked to learn how badly he’s hurt her, Derek because maybe just maybe he didn’t suggest she shouldn’t be given a candy bar because she’s fat but because he senses she doesn’t want one, Isaac because once all is said and done he’d sort of realize he’s almost as bad as his own father. I also imagined she wouldn't die...


End file.
